


Stronger Together

by RogueRebel96, TaraLy



Series: Happy AU [2]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Happy AU, Love, Pillow Talk, Romance, please leave a comment if you like it, we wrote this to comfort ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRebel96/pseuds/RogueRebel96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLy/pseuds/TaraLy
Summary: It starts from our deep conversation about Gillian's interview in January, that what would happen if the interview takes place in happy AU, where Gillovny are married and happily living with each other?
Relationships: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Series: Happy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Stronger Together

Gillian will be the death of him one day, he thinks as he’s lying on his back panting as if he just ran 10 miles. That was one of the most intense orgasms in his life, and that's coming from him. Magic indeed never ceases with them. He tends to use that word when “love” sounds too sappy for all the fucking they do. She’s lying on her side, facing away from him and trying to catch her breath as well. He turns his head to the right, focuses on her moving muscles and adjusts his breathing to be in sync with hers. In and out, in and out. While looking at a droplet of sweat running across the plane of her back, he thinks about her latest interview that he read earlier today. There is something she said in the article that he’s been waiting to ask her about. But when she appears at their common room door after work, one heated look from her and his thoughts flew out of the window. 

He hesitates. They don’t really talk much about their interviews, both joint and separate ones. Though they mention each other constantly now, often to promote his or her current projects, sometimes they can’t help it and their love leaks out in some very random subjects. But after that, they rarely talk about those interviews because one, she almost never read her own interviews. Two, if she ever read his, she didn’t talk about it. Neither does he. Then comes this particular one that makes him mull over her words and wonder. He has to ask, even if he knows she might be uncomfortable about this.

He rolls over to his side and reaches out, strokes the nape of her neck with the back of his hand. When she snuggles closer, he grabs her waist and draws her all the way into his chest. He kisses behind her ear and she sighs in contentment.

“Hey, are you awake?” he starts softly, his husky voice somehow makes the air more intimate.

“Mmm, barely.” She replies, rubbing his arm around her. “What is it?”

He takes a deep breath, “I need to tell you something.” He gently turns her onto her back, props himself up on one elbow and kisses her nose when she looks at him with sleepy eyes. “I read your latest interview earlier.” She groans and rubs her eyes with her knuckles, pulls the sheets higher.

“Which one?”

“Sunday Times. Please, I need to ask you about something you said in the article.”

Her eyebrows shoot to the sky at his plea, and there’s a hint in her eyes that says “keep it to yourself, Duchovny”. Then she sees his serious expression and swallows, her body suddenly tenses like it’s expecting a fight to unfold. It’s her turn to take a breath. She rolls over to face him and presses a hand to his chest where his heart is, reminding herself that if there was one person in the world who doesn’t judge her, it’d be him. Plus, they communicate way better than they used to. So she opens her eyes and nods.  


“Just...bear with me for a while, hmm?” He puts his hand over hers, his eyes almost apologetic. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t break,” She pinches him and he flinches in mock pain, “What do you want to know?”

“Um, in that interview, you said that you appreciated the idea of living in separate houses with your partner and not being locked in by anything.”

“I did say that.” She smiles knowingly, pleased to not hear any accusation in his voice. 

“But you are married to me, and living with me. Isn’t that against what you said?” he just seems very confused.

She pets his chest as if to calm him. “David, sometimes the interviewers don’t put everything I said on the paper lest things get too complicated and off-topic. Yes, living separately from your partner really is a good choice for some relationships. But isn’t it even better to live with someone who could make you enjoy living with them?” 

“I love freedom, god knows I do, but I’ve found someone who I love so much that I’m willing to give up part of that freedom to be with him.”

“That...means a lot to me.” He said, voice tight with emotions. “Thank you for giving me, for giving us another chance. Hell, “thank you” wouldn’t express adequately how grateful I am to be at the receiving end of your love. I know I don’t meet some of your wants and needs, but I’m trying every day to. And I never want to cage you, you know that right?”

“I know, darling,” she whispers, presses a kiss to his knitted brows. “You and me both. That’s the point of a relationship! Putting in the work every fucking day to better yourself for the person you love, to meet all of your partner’s wants and needs. And you are my husband, and my partner in every sense of the word. I chose you with every fiber of my free will and never regret it for even a minute since.”

“Thank you, David. Thank you for changing. Thank you for trying to be a better man. Thank you for being the one I want to share my house and my life with.”

He intertwines their fingers and presses them closer to his heart. “I want to change, Gillian. Not just for you, but also for us. For our happiness. You...you are the person I want to grow old with.” He chokes up in the middle of his words, a single tear rolling down his cheek. She thumbs it away and looks at him with her own teary eyes. 

“So do I.” She clings to his flesh, their hands squashed between the two bodies as she buries her face in the spot between his neck and shoulder. “I won’t be the person I am, I won’t be this happy if it wasn’t you who loves me with all of your kind and tender heart. Your love makes me want to change and grow with you, too.”

He cradles her head in his other hand, heart bursting with joy and happiness as tears run freely. Her body shaking slightly while she sobs quietly, but he also hears her laughter. What a weird couple they make. They stay that way for a few long moments before he parts, just to pull her into a searing kiss. The certainty of her feelings for him always turns him on. She moans into his mouth, shoves her free hand in his hair and he growls, tries to pull her on top of him but she holds him back.

“It’s late. Wake me up tomorrow morning with your mouth and I’ll show you how grateful I am for us.” She licks his lower lips.

“You would be the death of me, woman,” he groans, but loosens his arms and lets her turn, her back to his chest, so fit it looks like they were made for each other. She smirks, cranes her neck to steal one last kiss for the night.

“I’m far from done with you, Duchovny.”


End file.
